The embodiments herein relate generally to propulsion systems and more particularly, to ion plasma reaction (IPR) drive.
Space vehicles currently rely on chemical or electric ion propulsion systems that eject propellant to generate thrust to accelerate the space vehicle forward. This approach limits the Space Vehicle acceleration and velocity due to the finite amount of propellant that is available for the generation of thrust and acceleration and once the propellant stored on the space vehicle is consumed, thrust can no longer be generated and space vehicle acceleration is discontinued. The limited propellant supply places a relatively low limit on the top velocity of the vehicle.
One current state of the art technology is known as the “EM Drive”. The “EM Drive” is claimed to generate thrust without the ejection of propellant. As will be seen, the “EM drive” is limited to lower levels of thrust (compared to the proposed IPR drive disclosed below) because its design injects microwaves into a metallic conical enclosure. The microwaves bounce randomly around the interior surfaces of its conical enclosure, with the conical shape inducing an asymmetrical interaction between the microwaves and space-time. Several groups of investigators (including NASA subcontractor “EagleWorks”) claim to have measured very low levels of thrust generated during operation of the EM drive. According to one paper, a mere 1.2 millinewtons of force per kilowatt of energy was produced. This does not appear to be sufficient for practical purposes of transporting vehicles in outer space.
As can be seen, there is a need for an improved propulsion system for viable space travel.